Forever at Last
by Vampireacoholic
Summary: This is what I think happens after New Moon. Fair warning I wrote this when Eclipse wasn't out yet :) Hope you like it! -Re-written-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds familiar to you whats so ever :)**

**A/N: I have a feeling I'm going to be saying this a lot, but this story is SIX years old!lol. I want to apologize for any mistakes that might have escaped me and my beta. I hope you guys like this better version. I do! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining bright on my face. It was one of those rare moments when time seemed to stop. I turned to the sound of my rocking chair as it rolled on the wood floor. There he was almost like an illusion, but this was no dream. I had rescued him from the Volturi and now he was back with me. I was scared to react to him in fear that he might disappear. I didn't trust him and that brought sadness to me, but once he looked at me with that smile of his I realized he was here to stay. I smiled and gladly jumped into his arms as he rocked us on my chair. I nuzzled my head on his chest. He was real and here with me. I felt complete; as cheesy as that sounded, it was true.

"So, what are our plans for today?" I asked

"Did you have anything in mind?" He asked in return

"No. Usually you have something planned for us" I said

"Bella, I'm just human, is not like I have all the days of our life planed" He said smirking

"I know, but you always have something for us to do" I said once again

"Well, Alice wanted me to bring you around. If you would like" Edward said

"Of course. I've missed her as much as I've missed you" I said looking at him

His eyes showed sadness before pulling me into a kiss. He was doing that a lot lately. I guess it was his way of making up for the time lost. I gladly embraced him as our lips tentatively moved against one another. Goosebumps covered my body as his cold hand touched my bare back. He pressed me closer to his chest and I hungrily ran my hands through his hair. In a matter of seconds we were standing and he had me at an arms length. I breathed heavily and once I had my hormones in check I looked at him embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" I said

"You never cease to amaze me" He said smiling as he caressed my face, "You should get ready" He added by kissing my forehead

I nodded and I walked off to the bathroom. I was glad I had taken a shower last night. I changed out of my pajamas and into some jeans and t-shirt. I was just finishing putting my hair in a ponytail when suddenly I felt like something was wrong. My heart raced and suddenly Edward was at my side. Before he could say anything the phone rang. I ran to it in as if my life depended on it.

"Hello" I said nervously as I answered

"Is Ms. Isabella Swan there?" A woman asked

"Yes, this is her" I answered

"I'm sorry to inform you that your father has been involved in an accident" She said

My knees buckled lightly, but Edward held a tight grip around my waist.

"What happened?" I asked with a shaky voice

"He was been admitted to the hospital with a serious injury..." She started to say and I cut her off

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked and there was a long pause which made me nervous

"They are doing all that is possible. We suggest you come as soon as possible" She said and with those words everything changed

"I understand I'll be there" I said almost monotonous and hung up

"I'll take you" Edward said and I didn't argue

For once I needed his fast driving. I wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Aside from that I don't think I could control my nerves long enough to actually drive. We sat in the car in silence, but Edward tried to break through the awkward atmosphere.

"Are you okay" He asked

"I'm fine" I replied in a harsh tone

"Bella…" He said frustrated, but I cut him off

"Don't… please don't" I whispered and with that he was quiet.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was just filled with this anger that seemed to almost ooze out of me. Even so as we approached the hospital it finally hit me. Charlie, my dad, is in critical condition. We got out of the car and I took in deep breaths. Edward was quickly at my side as tears rolled down my cheeks. He wrapped his arms around me for a second before I pushed away from him and made my way inside.

"It's going to be okay" He said as he walked along side me. His words were not comforting, but there was nothing he could do to protect me from the pain.

_If I lost Charlie..._

I shook off the idea as we walked into the waiting room. To my surprise all the Cullens were there waiting. Alice came to my side quickly engulfing me in a tight hug. At that moment I was gone. I didn't know who I was. I pulled away from her not wanting to feel pitied.

"Bella, I'm really…" Alice started to say, but I cut her off before she could finish

"Don't" I said

Carlisle walked in just in time. He looked at me with regret and I knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. I shook my head not wanting to believe it or hear it.

"Bella, I'm sorry..." He started saying

"How is he?" I asked with a cracked voice

"It was too late when they brought him to me. There wasn't much I could do" He said

I couldn't look at him anymore. I wanted to crumble to the floor, but then he hugged me which caught me of guard. I pushed him away because I was suddenly angry at him for not saving my father. He could have saved him if he really wanted to.

"You liar! You could have saved him" I screamed at him as I stepped back to face the rest of the Cullens who looked at me with sadness.

"You did it for them! Why not Charlie? You could have..." I said unable to continue

I was gasping as the tears threatened to drown me. All their faces went blank as they realized what I was referring to, but no one said anything. They remained in silence only fueling my anger. I looked away giving them my back and Carlisle didn't look surprised. Without another word he took me to my father. He left me alone as I looked at my father's body. It looked like he was sleeping and my mind started to play tricks on me, but I shook it off.

We had been in bad terms since I got back from Italy. He had grounded me thanks mostly to Jacob, but nevertheless grounded. I couldn't control my overwhelming sadness. It cloaked me in despair as I looked back at my memories with him. He had spent all his time trying to get closer to me while I simply pushed him away. Why did I have to realize everything this way? Why did he have to die?!

"Ma'am, are you okay? You've been here for a really long time" A nurse said as she pointed at the clock. I couldn't believe I had spent all day here, but I wasn't ready to leave. I couldn't leave him behind.

"You should go home and rest. There is nothing you can do by staying here" She said sympathetically

"A couple more minutes" I mumbled as I kept my eyes on him

"He won't go anywhere. We will keep him for a day or two and then he can be prepared for his funeral arrangements" She said

I clenched my hands into fists digging my nails into my palms. I let out of breath and forced myself to look away from him. She was right. There wasn't nothing I could do. Me standing here was not going to bring him back.

"I'll keep in touch" I simply said and walked away

The parking lot was nearly empty except for a couple of cars and my truck. Edward must of dropped it off sometime during the day. I felt lonely without him, but I was glad he was giving me some space. I felt horrible about what I said, but I still believed in my words. They could have saved him. They could have made him immortal like them. I know these thoughts are childish, but he could have been saved. Regardless, I must have really hurt them.

Everything I did was engulfed in a haze. I crawled to my bed zombie-like almost wishing that this was all a dream. I didn't even have time to think of anything as my eyes suddenly felt heavy and I was quickly asleep.

I was still in the same haze in the morning when the phone started ringing. I walked down the stairs stumbling on the last steps. Somebody had been calling all morning, but I was too tired to get out. I was intending on ignoring the calls, but it was now past noon and they were coming in even more frequently. It had gotten annoying.

"Hello" I said annoyed

"Bella!" My mother screamed through the phone

"Mom?" I said confused for a minute

"I had to hear it from Carlisle! I can't believe you didn't call me. Why haven't you answered my calls all morning?" She asked angrily. Her voice was so loud I had to pull the receiver away from my ear.

"I'm sorry. It just skipped my mind" I explained honestly. I had not thought about her until this very moment. What was wrong with me?

"I'm going over right now. I already have a ticket booked" My mother said worried

"That's not necessary. I want to be alone right now" I said

"Bella, this isn't up for discussion" She said

"Please, I need to deal with this on my own"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I can't. You can't handle this. What about the funeral? Have you done the arrangements? Does Charlie's life insurance cover all the costs?" She asked

"I haven't looked into it" I said

"Exactly, you don't know what you're doing. I'm going to be there by tonight" She said and that was the end of it

I wish I had more to say about my dad's funeral, but I was still trapped in my haze. My mother had come and taken care of everything. I never once left my room as for a week people kept coming over and offering their sympathy. Everything had happened so quickly. Before I knew the house was under my name and my father had left me an extreme amount of money as well for my mother. We had been shocked at the amount. It made it even that more sad realizing how much he had us in mind even after we had not been a part of his life. I think my mom took it the hardest. It might sound messed up, but after that it wasn't hard to convince my mom to go back to Phil without me. It wasn't easy for her knowing that he had died still loving her.

I don't know how long it had been since then; maybe weeks. I had only gotten that more depressed as the hunger didn't bother me anymore. I was inside this home all the time and the gray sky made it difficult to tell the time. I was getting up for the first time today and when I stood up my legs were weak. They buckled under me and I fell. It was almost a shock and for the first time I realized it... Edward, he wasn't with me. I guess this was rock bottom, but I didn't understand why I had to go through this. I got up weakly without a real destination in mind, but found myself in Charlie's room. I fell on top of his bed and covered my face with his pillow as I cried and screamed all my pain out.

I wasn't even close with being finished when I heard someone come in and I turned around surprised. Rosalie stood at the foot of the bed looming over menacingly. I scrambled to my feet quickly.

"Are you done wallowing?" She said glaring at me

"What?" I asked confused

"All you've done is wallow in pity while my family mourns over you. You've hurt him greatly and you've hurt all of us" She said

"I'm sorry" was all I could say as I lowered my head

"Bella…" She said, but I continued talking

"It's all my fault. I feel so responsible for everything even though I know there was nothing I could possibly do or you guys. I'm so sorry" I said crying

"Bella, its okay. Calm down" She said

"I'm sorry" I said once again quietly as I wiped tears away

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in like this. I was just so frustrated because you had completely shunned everyone out of you life. My family is worried about you to death. Carlisle told us to give you time, but I guess I got too impatient. I'm truly sorry about your father" She said

"Thank you" I said awkwardly

"But I'm still angry with you. I don't care about how much pain you were in because it still didn't give you the right to act the way you did" She said almost like how a big sister would scold a younger sibling. I was going to speak up but she lifted her hand to stop me

"I came to tell you how angry I was and I shouldn't have. I should have given you your time and for that I apologize, but I'm still mad. You acted like a child" She finished saying and I simply lowered my head and nodded

"Can you take me to your house?" I asked

"Yeah" She said

I walked around her to get ready, but stopped. What if they didn't want to see me? After all it had been Rosalie to come see me and no one else. What about Edward? He hadn't once come to see me. What if that meant something? What did that mean?

_I don't think I could handle losing him too..._

"I can't" I said

"Tell them that I'm sorry and that I will go see them soon. I hope they understand and... tell Edward that I love him" I added just as she was walking out

"See you at Graduation" She said casually and she was gone

I was in shock as I hurried to the calendar in my room. Only then did I notice the date. Tomorrow was my graduation and then now I was truly shocked. My stomach sank and I fell on my bed. Weeks had passed already and I had been barricaded in my house away from everyone. How did I survive? I wondered as the minutes seemed to tick away while I was unable to sleep. Just as I thought my eyes were finally giving in my alarm sounded. Great.

This was the most I had done this whole time. I took a shower and quietly sat on my bed looking at my open closet. Graduation was a hour away and yet here I sat undecided. It didn't really matter to me at this point as I spotted a dress that I had bought some time ago. It was black, strapless and a little below my knees. It was simple, but I liked it and so I put it on. Everything else just followed nicely. I grabbed half of my hair in a ponytail and the rest I let down. I looked innocent like I was going to a school dance or something rather than to my high school graduation. I put some eyeliner, black eye shadow and colored my lips pink. I looked a little older not like a girl going to her first dance anymore. I wanted to smile, but as everything threatened to crumble I heard people downstairs. I walked downstairs to see my mom and Phil dressed for the occasion and I hugged them both.

"Oh, honey you look so sweet" She said complimenting me and I blushed

"Thanks" I said shyly

"There's one thing missing" She said

"What?" I said looking down at my outfit

She took out a necklace that was gorgeous. It was black except with a small diamond the color of Edward's eyes that I've grown to love.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" My mom said worried

"No, of course I did. I love it!" I said hugging her

She put it on me. I smiled as she placed a small kiss on my cheek. Phil drove to the school and the butterflies in my stomach were driving me insane as he parked the car. My mother knew me well and of course noticed.

"How are you?" She asked

"Good as it gets" I said straightening myself getting ready to get out

"I feel horrible. I should have stayed longer" She said tearing up

"Mom, look I'm okay" I said trying my hardest to smile

"Barely" She said taking a hold of my hand, "Look at you. It looks like you haven't eaten in days or slept either. I'm afraid you going to collapse on me or something" She said looking at me intently

"Do I look that horrible?" I asked

"No, you look gorgeous, but when I really look at you I can see it" She said

"Okay..." I said quietly

"Getting home, you and I are going to talk and take a long nap together, Got it?" She said and I laughed

"Okay, mom" I said

I got out and maybe too fast because I got dizzy. I leaned against the car and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything in awhile so my stomach should be empty, but something was coming up quickly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked worried at my side

"Not feeling so good" I admitted

"It's probably nerves that's all" She said

Before I could say anything I was bending over and throwing up. Only liquid came out of my stomach since there wasn't anything to throw up. Luckily it didn't get on me. Once I was finished my mom handed me a napkin to wipe my mouth. I laughed as she handed me a toothbrush with toothpaste.

"You're my daughter. How could I not be prepared for this" She said as I grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste

I brushed my teeth and rinsed with a bottle of water. My mom hugged me encouragingly as we made our way to the ceremony. Unlike most schools, ours was inside the gym since it looked like it was about to rain and the size of the class was small enough to fit in it. I sat between people who I hadn't even talked to once. I had spotted Edward and Alice quickly enough when I first entered the room. My mom didn't notice anything as she found two available seats next to Carlisle and Esme. Coincidence? I don't think so. I was glad when the Ceremony started on time.

Edward's and Alice's were one of the first names called. I smiled when I saw them walk to get their diplomas. They both reacted like normal teenagers even thought they had countless diplomas accumulated over the years. They took their seats and a new set of names were being called. I wanted to pay attention, but I was distracted by the Cullens' presence. The whole time I kept stealing glances at them, but none of them looked at me except Rosalie. She gave me a smile when she noticed me staring. I nodded in return as I tried to give her a smile.

Then suddenly my name being called surprised me. I got up awkwardly as I walked down the narrow isle to the stage. Nothing was easy for me so as I took the first steps up to the stage I tripped. I almost fell first into the steps, but luckily I caught myself before falling. I heard snickering, making me blush an even deeper red. I got to my feet clenching my right hand. My wrist felt sprained or broken because it hurt really badly, but I held in the stinging pain. As I got closer to our principal I began to feel dizzy and my throat suddenly felt dry. My eyelids felt like they were carrying weight and as I let out a rough breath, I stumbled. I was starting to feel clammy as I grabbed my diploma. I could barely hear my own thank you when I turned around trying to shake off the feeling of lightness.

_It won't be long..._

I told myself as I started down the steps, but then everything seemed to melt away. I heard a loud scream, but I didn't realize that it was coming from me when I felt myself falling off stage. I was ready to feel the ground underneath me, but instead I felt arms. I opened my eyes to see Mike holding me. I wanted to thank him but I couldn't. I let out moans of pain as I tried to pull away from him. Then as I was closing my eyes I heard Carlisle.

"Move out my way. I can help" He said and I now felt the floor underneath me

"Bella?" He asked

"Carlisle" I replied weakly

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?" He asked worried as he quickly looked me over before turning to face some one else, "Call for an ambulance" He demanded

"My head feels like it's going to explode..." I couldn't continue as I closed my eyes

"Bella?" He said as he tried to keep me awake

"I feel so tired" I said crying

"Bella don't go to sleep" He demanded

"Why?" Someone asked from the crowd

"If I'm correct, all this depression, lack of sleep, lack of eating and stress then I'm afraid... her mind might shut down to get some rest which means she might end up in a coma" He explained

"When is the ambulance coming?" He was screaming and then I heard his angelic voice

"It should be getting here in a few minutes" He said and I turned to look at him, but my eyes barely fluttered opened before closing again

"Don't go to sleep Bella! Don't give up on me, Dam it!" He screamed as he shook me

"Edward calm down!" Carlisle ordered

"Edward…." I whispered so low that I knew no human ears could hear, but the Cullens, "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired" I finished saying

"Bella, you have to stay awake" He pleaded as he patted my cheeks lightly trying to keep me awake

He hugged me suddenly and before I could hug him back my heart raced fast as if it was coming out of my chest. Then all together it stopped and I was surrounded by darkness. For a long time, I thought I was dead.

I don't know how long I was in the darkness, but It wasn't long when I started to realize I was simply immobilized in my own body. I always heard voices from Jessica, Mike, Angela, and even Lauren. They came to see me twice a week. Sometimes they came all together, in pairs or by themselves. The voices that I heard the most of were from the Cullens. They always talked to me and made jokes about each other and laughed. I laughed with them, but I never heard a sound come from me. My mom and Phil came all the time. Recently she told me that she was going to Florida for a couple of days, but that they would be back soon. She mentioned them being away from home for a couple of months which surprised me. Their bills had accumulated and they needed to go fix the problem. Though she had left I never felt alone.

But the only time I truly felt alive was when Edward would kiss me. He would very lightly press his lips against mine for a mere second. Every time he would chuckle and say,

"Even in a coma your heart goes crazy"

It was true. My heart would race every time, but his comment always ended in silence. I knew that seeing me like this was not good for him. So many times I wanted to tell him to leave me and find someone else. I wanted him to forget about me, but I knew that wasn't what I truly wanted. I wanted to be alive again. I wanted this to be a fairy tale where my prince charming's kiss could wake me from my slumber. A girl could dream right?


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks were passing by without fail as every day I began to lose hope. Even in my mind I was laying down, I felt. My mind itself felt bedridden like how my body was. Everyone went about their days and lives while I was left behind. Now I understood why Edward had put so much emphasis on school and letting me have "human experiences". I didn't understand it back then because how could I keep on living without Edward? It was a crazy idea for me, but now I was jealous of my friends. They had stopped coming often since they had all started college. Yet at the same time I knew that there was no other place where I would feel happier than by his side.

For that same reason I wasn't sad right now. Edward was with me, but it made me sad to think that he simply stared at me sleeping. He always had conversations with me, but I could hear the pain in his voice. I wanted to answer him or at least give him any action to let him know that I was listening. Edward held my hand and lightly caressed it with his thumb. When he did that I knew what was coming. My heart sped up and I felt his cold lips on mine. It was different this time as I felt electricity running through my veins. I felt it then; the feeling of my hand breaking through heavy waters.

"Bella" Edward gasped grabbing my hand waiting for me to move it again, but I couldn't

"What's the matter Edward?" Carlisle asked

When had Edward gotten Carlisle? I didn't even hear him leave.

"Bella, she moved!" He said excitedly

"Moved?"

"Yeah, her hand" He said and once again was holding my hand

"This could be good, but it could also just be a muscle spasm. Don't get your hopes up. Bella hasn't shown any signs of improvement" Carlisle warned

My heart sank, but I was not going to get defeated.

"Oh, Edward, Alice had a vision. She sees Volturi coming soon. We need to talk about Bella" Carlisle said

"I know" Edward said barely audible.

I couldn't believe that after all this time he still didn't want to change me. I know he only had the best in mind for me, but it still made me uneasy. I didn't want to think about it though. I always thought and it bored me.

"Bella, I have to go with my family for a hunting trip. I will be back early tomorrow morning" He said and remained quiet.

"I love you" He said after a while

He placed a kiss on my cheek and left. Now, I truly felt alone. I wondered if it was dark outside as dark as it was inside. I wanted to remember the wonders of nature before I forgot everything about the world. I wanted to remember the simplest of things such as the color of pavements to the color of the Sun's rays. I was imagining everything when suddenly the sounds of my room door opening stopped my train of thought.

After much whispering it got quiet. I was panicking as I felt very defenseless for the first time. A cold hand touched me slowly and then I was suddenly lifted. In my mind I screamed, but it was futile as my body rested loosely in a strangers arms. Then I smelled it, gasoline. I feel a sudden hit of heat as the person carrying me stumbled back. That must have not been planned. The person swung me over their shoulders just as I heard screaming.

The cold air made my body shiver as my body fought for warmth. It didn't last long because I was quickly laid on a soft surface as I heard the starting of a car.

I was in the back seat of a car? Where was I going? And with who?

Everything happened quickly as I soon found myself on a plane. I never once heard a word as I felt my body twitch in anticipation, yet I was still stuck in the darkness. I wanted to open my eyes to see my kidnappers, but all I could do was remain limp like a rag doll. How did they get me past security?

I knew for sure they were vampires; that much I knew. Their fast speed and cold skin gave them away, but as well as the constant humming that I heard which I assumed meant that they were talking among themselves.

I was worried more about Edward and his family. They must know by now that I was missing. I wonder if Edward was coming for me right at this moment. I wanted him to come for me already. I wanted to be safe in his arms again. I wanted him to cradle me and tell me that he loved me and kiss me tenderly so to not harm me. I wanted him so much that it was making my heart ache as I realized that maybe he wasn't coming and that maybe this time I wouldn't be rescued. I shivered as the thought of James came to my mind; no, I didn't want that to be my fate. I was utterly confused as I started to lock myself more in my mind until our landing was announced.

The Volturi; that was all could think about as the plane landed and I was easily once again swept into cold arms. The wind wasn't cold anymore as it whipped past me and I felt the warm sun on me. Italy, a very warm place; I've always liked the Sun. The feeling of pleasure easily disappeared as I remembered what my destination would be. I would once again be in the hallway where I had heard the screams of countless killed. I willed my body to shiver or to do anything, but I remained limp.

The sound of shoes on hard floors soon subsided as I recognized the soft sounds of them on carpet. I was in a room with carpet.. That was strange; why would I be in a room? Suddenly I felt nauseous to the pit of my stomach as I was laid on a soft bed. I felt my head hit the pillow and suddenly I felt like letting my mind rest, but I willed myself to stay alert. I heard more whispering as I heard the opening and closing of a door. Then I felt myself sitting on some ones lap and a cold breath on my neck which made me shiver. My head rested limply on the shoulder of someone as my hand was in their cold one.

"Bella? I know you can hear me. It's me, Aro" He said and stayed quiet while I felt my heart beat faster

I was in Volterra in the presence of Aro completely defenseless. I was scared, but I pushed away those feelings forcing myself to remain strong.

"We were disappointed to see that you were not changed as Edward had promised" He said as he moved my hair out of my face leaving my neck bare, "But don't worry, we will do it for him" He said as I felt a cold kiss on my neck

"Don't worry. It will hurt, but well worth it" He added with a chuckle as he placed a kiss on my wrist

"You will thank me, Isabella" He said his voice sounding a bit harsher

Then I felt it... his bite on my neck and it almost felt like being stung by a bee at first. My first reaction was to scratch at it from the irritation, but then felt another bite this time on my wrist. Instead of being imprisoned in my body I began to fiercely scratch at my bites. Then I heard my voice for the first time in full force as I screamed when the burning sensation crept up on me. I began to squirm within my own body. I desperately tried to claw at myself more fiercely, but was quickly held down as I tried desperately to roll in hopes of stopping the fire which I knew was futile. I had heard of how it would be, but yet nothing really prepared me for this.

I wanted it to end, but the screams blocked out any other words I wanted to say as the screams came out of me. I could only imagine what the others were seeing as I still fought against their hold to claw at myself.

"Felix, step aside" Aro ordered

"But…" A man started to say, but he let me go. I scratched my bites in efforts to find relief as I was crushed against a hard wall unable to move

"Isabella, it's sad that things had to turn out this way" Aro whispered into my ear

"Please…" I tried to beg as another scream escaped my lips, "Kill me" I said with a hoarse voice as the scream subsided, but soon another one overtook me

"I need you" He said

"Bella, once this is over you won't remember any of your past" He added as I was placed back on the bed

"No… please… Edward" I screamed

"Send him in" Aro ordered ignoring me as I sensed the presence of another person,"You know what to do" He said

I felt cold hands on my head gripping me tight. The force was strong enough make me go limp. It almost felt like fingers were digging inside through my skull. Physically, it was impossible. I began fighting against their power.

"Don't fight it" A voice growled

Electricity seemed to penetrate my brain and I let out a groan as I fought to keep my memories. The first day I moved to forks; my first day of school when I met the Cullens; when I met him, Edward. The day he saved me from the van and then the night at Port Angeles. When I met his family and how hostile Rosalie was.. the day they played baseball and even when James came along.. the awful words I said to Charlie as I ran for my life, but still ended up in that ballet studio in phoenix; how Edward was able to resist my blood to save me and when I finally came home.. the night of my party when Jasper lost control and even when he left.. the memories of Jacob I wanted to keep; the way our friendship blossomed into something I needed to be able to survive Edward's absence.

"Stop it!" The voice said as I let out a painful scream. He took one of my memories! Which one? Remember!

'_Damn it!'_ I cursed at myself as I counted all my memories with Edward, my parents, Jacob, the Cullen's and my new friends. Even the one's of... Phoenix? Did I live in Phoenix? I think I did, I mean, did I? With another painful scream I had lost another memory.

_'Think!' _I screamed at myself. I had no parents? I did… I must have! I lived in Forks with someone, didn't I? I did! Don't forget! I shouted over and over in my mind.

"Just relax" The voice said as I let out another painful scream. My head was pounding now as I desperately tried to shake the hands off.

"There. Good girl. Everything will be over soon" The voice said calmly

Where did I meet Edward? I know I met him somewhere. I mean he is my… Wait, what was he? What about Jacob he was my… my what? I screamed in my head as I tried to put names to faces and people to places. With another painful scream I felt myself go limp for a second before the burning sensation came back. I was in complete darkness and my mind was blank, but why? My confusion was over powered by the burning flames that enveloped my body. I was burning… Alive!

"Please! Someone… stop… the … fire" I said between screams.

Someone was holding me down? But why? Did they want me to burn? Wait, they're going to burn too!Didn't they feel the fire?

"Don't touch me… the fire" I said barely audible as I heard a light chuckle

"Don't worry. You are not on fire" A man said

"How?" I asked as I clenched my jaw tight, fighting back a scream

"Everything will be alright" He whispered into my ear, "Only two more days and you'll be perfect" He added sounding prideful

"I don't… understand" I said as my body convulsed

"In due time, my dear" He said just as my screams overtook my vocal chords

"Thank you" He said to someone

"My pleasure, even though she was a tough one. I admire her will" Another man replied

"Now you see why I have chosen her?" He asked

"Indeed, I can see she is going to be a great asset to our guard" The other man complimented, "But what will you do when she starts to ask questions?"

"I will tell her everything. I don't plan on imprisoning her" The man answered

"But I can see it. She is going to have great powers. She will be a danger to us when freed" The other man countered

"Indeed, she will become powerful, but she will know not to cross us. One lone vampire is no match for us" he said

"What if she gathers many? Have you thought she could betray us like the other one?" The other man asked

"No, she will not. Her love for him is greater than anything else. Once I let her go, her own happiness and of those who she loves will matter most" He said sounding certain

"I see" The other man simply said

"You can leave" He said and I heard the closing of a door.

Between screams, it was hard to analyze their conversation, but it's not like I wanted to anyways. I didn't care. All I wanted was for this fire to disappear as I willed myself to remain still, but the hold on me never loosened.

"Felix, I leave you then" The man said after awhile

"Yes" A voice near me said

So this Felix was the one holding me down?

"Felix?" I said weakly

"Yes" He replied

"How long has it been?" I asked as I clenched my jaw against another scream

"Almost done with your first day" He answered and after that I was unable to say anymore as I let out another chain of screams.

I wanted it to all to end soon. I was awaiting the unknown. It had to be better than this… Anything had to be better than this. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

The fiery pain was gone as the grip on me was loosened. My eyes opened and I shot up taking in my surroundings. There was something missing… wasn't Felix here with me just seconds ago? I was in a room that was too gorgeous. It was big and very extravagant with an old era type of decoration. The room was spacious with not much furniture but an armoire, dresser and of course a bed in which I laid on. There was a big window with its curtains closed yet they let in the little light that escaped through the silk drapery. The carpet was fluffy and made you feel like you would bounce with every step which I found amusing. The door was big and at least 5 people could go through it at one time. As I walked to the door I heard footsteps and I opened the door. There stood a man on the other side who looked at me wearily.

I smiled because I knew who he was. He walked forward and took my hand in his. He placed a tender kiss on my hand and smiled at me; it had to be him.

"Felix?" I asked and he simply nodded, "Thank you" I said as I pulled him into a hug

He stiffened under my arms and gently pushed me away. I felt denied in some way.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried as I backed away from him

"No, of course not. On the contrary you have gone beyond my expectations" He said with a smile as he reached for my hand once again

"How so?" I asked as he twirled me around

"As a new born you shouldn't be able to recognize your friends from enemies" He explained

"You're a friend" I said slowly which only made him smile wider

"Yes" he said

This time when I hugged him he let me. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my cheek against his chest. It was nice to finally touch the person who had been with me through my ordeal. I felt like I owed him so much. I would never be able to repay him for being with me.

"Let's go. You have somewhere you have to be right now" He said pulling away

"Where?" I asked as he motioned for me to follow him

We walked down a long hallway. Our footsteps echoed through the hall as we walked, but they sounded weird. I felt like the sound was strange, but wasn't sure why. Then I realized it. We were walking at an alarming speed. Was it possible to walk this fast? It must be. Felix did not seem bothered at all by our speed. It must have just been me.

"Where are we going?" I asked again

"To see the Volturi" He explained

"The Volturi? What is that?"

"Not a what, but who" He said

"Who is it?" I asked

"You must have a lot of questions" He said

Questions? Not really. What would I want to know about?

"Is there something I don't know?" I asked

"Tell me. What's your name?" He asked

"It's..." I started to say, but nothing came to mind

"Exactly"

"Why don't I remember who I am?" I asked panicking

Was something wrong with me?

"All your questions will be answered" He said as we reached two giant doors

He opened them and led me in. I was in awe at the space I was in. It was almost out of an ancient painting. I looked around amazed, but then I noticed them. Three men sat on throne like chairs as the one in the middle stood and looked at me, eagerly. One looked extremely bored out of his mind while the other one only looked at me, but didn't really see me. It was all too weird. A sound threatened to escape my throat as I held it back. I was suddenly at Felix's side clutching his hand.

"My dear, you are awake" The one in the middle said cheerfully as he clasped his hands and suddenly stood in front of me.

I suddenly found myself in front of Felix, ready to pounce and attack. The man laughed which only made me more angry.

"Do not be afraid" Felix said as he rested his hand on my shoulder, "He's a friend" he added and I eased out of my defensive position

"Who are you?" I asked

"How rude of me. My name is Aro and the two behind me are my brothers" He answered

"Can you tell me why I don't have any memories?" I asked

"You're name is Isabella, pretty name by the way, and let's get to the basics" He said as he walked around me as if circling me like a predator would do to its prey.

"What basics?" I asked

"You're a vampire" He said as he finally stopped circling me

"I'm a vampire?" I asked sarcastically, "You're crazy" I added shaking my head

"Trust me dear this is no joke. I am serious" He said menacing and I had to shiver at his words

This couldn't be true. This was something out of the horror movies.

"I'll give you the basics, okay?" He started to say, but I quickly cut him off

"Let me guess. Stay away from the sun, stakes and are we shopping for my new comfy

coffin?" I said sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest

"We are stronger than that" He said looking at me equally irritated

"So, what? No burning under the sun?" I asked annoyed

"No, it does no harm to us" He said

"No stake through the heart?"

"It's harder than that for us to be destroyed. We will need to be shredded to pieces and then

burned, otherwise we could pull ourselves together" He said

He was being serious. I had to gulp at the sudden nervousness I felt as I tried to keep my composure. He had to be playing a trick on me. This couldn't be true.

"Coffin?" I asked tentatively

"We don't sleep"

"At all?" I asked in disbelief

"No, but don't worry we don't get tired at all either, so it is not a problem" He reassured me, but my arms hung loosely down my sides

"Do we…" I started to ask, but couldn't bring myself to do it

"Yes, we drink blood. Don't fret on it too long" He said

I looked at Felix who only nodded. Aro was telling me the truth. This wasn't some kind of joke. I wanted it to be though. Me a vampire? It sounded wrong, but yet it filled my heart with joy. Being a vampire didn't seem bad. The Sun didn't kill us and we're practically indestructible. What else could anyone ask for? I guess the drinking blood part didn't sound good, but there was no other way unless I wanted to die. A part of me knew that it was wrong, yet at the same time I couldn't connect a reason to it or an explanation.

"You told me you knew why I have no memory. Well then explain" I said

"I erased them" He said casually

"Why did you erase my memories?!" I asked as I clenched my hands feeling the need to punch this asshole.

"Because they would just interfere with what we need you to do" He said

"What may that be?" I said raising an eyebrow.

I was becoming quite irritated. but I was trying to keep my calm.

"We need you to lead a group of vampires to war" He said

"Me fight? For some reason that sounds really wrong. I can't" I said as I shook my head,

looked at my feet as I once again found it hard to find a reason for my feelings.

"I know you can"

"Why?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow

"Why?" He repeated and I rolled my eyes

"Why did you erase my memories for this reason? Would I not do it otherwise?" I asked hurt by his violation. I must have known him before this for him to do this to me.

"Because I know you are meant for this. You might not, but I knew it. and I know you can bring us to victory" he said

"You think I'm just going to follow whatever you say?"

"If you want to know who you are then I don't see how you have much of a choice" He said smirking and I almost launched at him, but Felix was holding my hand keeping me calm.

"So, I'm a prisoner?! You think you can just manipulate people like they're your puppets?" I screamed and Aro looked unfazed.

"Now, Isabella I think I have been very generous with you. I could have killed you, and I still can, but you can do so much more. You do as I say or your life could end right now" He threatened and suddenly Felix had a strong hold around my arms crushing me against him as his other hand squeezed my neck.

Another stood in front of me. My instincts took over and I was quickly out of Felix grasp, but the other one pinned me to the floor. Both wrestled with me until finally I was held still.

"Do you understand now Isabella? Will you be a good girl now?" Aro asked and I simply growled

When I was stood up again I realized that is was three who had a hold on me. I faced Aro as he motioned for them to let me go. I was ready to lunge at him, but my need for survival was greater. I stood still glaring at him.

"Good. I promise you will be greatly compensated. Accomplish what I ask of you and you will earn your freedom" He said and I simply nodded

If I could I would rip out his throat, but more than that I wanted out of here. I would just have to play along and then I could finally be free.

"We have Vincent here" He said as a man walked through the doors.

He stepped forward and bowed to me which made me uncomfortable. I didn't trust anyone anymore. I stepped away from him as he stood beside me.

"He is one the best members of our guard. He will be your trainer" He said

"Nice to meet you miss" Vincent said and I simply glared at him

"Now, let me tell you about the war we have on our hands" Aro said as he started pacing back and forth

"Victoria is planning on over taking us and taking control" he said and I raised an eyebrow at Victoria's name

"Victoria" I whispered in recognition as I felt this immense hatred toward this Victoria and growled

"Well that's a nice change" Aro said with a smile

"For some reason I hate her" I said confused as my head felt heavy as I tried to remember her

"You knew her as a human" Aro stated eying me

"How? I knew vampires as a human?" I asked not believing

"She wanted to kill you" He said as if it was nothing

"Why?" I asked as I glared at him and he simply laughed

"That's a story for another day. Now back to business" He said

"You expect me to take that as an answer?" I growled

"Isabella, did I not promise I would tell you your past?" he asked in return and I simply glared at him

"You better" I said almost threatening, but he didn't acknowledge it and continued

"Victoria has made an army, but they are all scattered around the world. We need you to kill

her troops" He explained

"So, you want me to go out to war for you and get myself killed?" I said appalled

"Don't worry Bella. We know you can do this" He said reassuringly as he placed his hands on my shoulders

I stayed still as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I stood still as board as he smiled and stepped back.

"Now go with Vincent. He will start your training" Aro said

"So, I train and go to war. What if I die?" I said and he raised an eyebrow as if contemplating, "Are you kidding me? You didn't think of me dying?" I added almost screaming

"Isabella, my dear, you can do it. I know you will" Aro said all ominous-like

"You have too much hope in me" I said crossing my arms over my chest

He motioned for Vincent to come forward.

"Now take her to the training room" He said and Vincent nodded

Vincent led me out of the room. I followed hesitantly after him.

"Don't even think about it. She won't be with him" One of the brothers commented

As we walked I began to notice how pale my skin was and how much stronger I felt. I felt like every movement I made seemed effortless. My feet seemed to glide in the air as I barely felt my bare feet touch the cold tile floor.

The room that he took me into was big and intimidating looking. It was completely dark, but I could still see everything, but not as good as I could if there was some light in here. I knew that it wasn't normal to see everything so well in the darkness. It only clarified my new strengths. Vincent waited for me to take everything in before explaining his training.

"It's dark because most battles take place in the darkness" He explained as he moved about the room. My eyes followed him closely.

"Why?" I asked

"We sparkle in the light" he said simply and I just nodded even though the idea of me sparkling made me want to laugh. I guess we weren't so tough after all

"So we practice like this because it helps us with our sight to be more aware and alert of our surroundings" He continued saying as he walked to a wall with all kinds of weapons with spikes and other types of swords. They all looked like torture devices but I didn't fear them.

"They might not kill us, but they still hurt like a bitch" He said as he chuckled

"These will help us endure pain" He added as he moved away from the wall and towards a corner where a punching bag hung

"Give it a try" He said as he motioned me over

"This is nothing" I said pointing at the bag and he laughed

"Really?" He said challenging me

I touched it lightly feeling the leather material.

"Hit it" He demanded and so I gave it a strong punch

It swung up hitting against the ceiling and I waited for it to come off its bolts at the hard impact but then it fell back down which I was not expecting. It hit me with such force that it threw me down. Vincent laughed as he offered his hand to me but I pushed it aside as I got up.

"You could have warned me" I said glaring at him

"I could have, but then it wouldn't have been as fun" He said smiling

"Whatever. I almost punched it out of its hinges" I said

"You are strong, but you need to work on your balance" He said

I simply rolled my eyes at him.

"Now" He said grabbing the bag, "We will start with this" He said and he moved behind the punching bag

"I will teach you fighting moves and make you stronger. I am going to enhance your agility, but lets start with your balance" He said

He pushed the bag toward me which made me fall. I glared at him as I growled, but he remained unfazed.

"Get up" He demanded and I did, but this time I was ready for him.

This little game of his went on for a while, but soon I was able to hold the bag when he threw it at me. It would make me stumble back, but at least I wouldn't fall flat on my ass like before.

Once I got my balance down I had to actually hit it and then catch the bag again as it came back to me. It wasn't as easy as it sounded and I was growing frustrated until finally I got it down.

I wanted to ask what the hell was in the bag, but that seemed like a foolish question, so I just bit back my tongue. This training would have gone endlessly if I hadn't started to get very irritable and grouchy which Vincent said had to do with my hunger which surprised him. He said that it should have been the first thing I noticed after my transformation and second, he couldn't believe he forgot to feed me which obviously made me growl at him. I wasn't a dog…

"This is quite awkward but how would you prefer to feed?" He asked me as we entered an empty room

"I don't understand" I said as I looked around

"Well, we missed feeding time so it's a little awkward since its only you and I. I know it can get quite competitive" He explained

"Especially for a newborn… Would you like me to leave you alone to it?" He asked and all I could do was look at him with a bewildered expression.

I was about to feed. I was going to kill. I was about to take an innocent life. All these things registered to me, yet I didn't care. What was wrong with me?

I was about to satisfy my hunger and I didn't care about the person that would be coming through the very same doors I had crossed except they wouldn't be walking out. I felt it within me. It was wrong, I knew it, yet like before I searched my mind for a reason or an explanation, but I was drawing a blank. This was truly frustrating.

"Isabella?" Vincent asked as I came back from my thoughts, which I lacked

"I don't really know how to go about it honestly" I said shyly

"It's really nothing difficult; you just let your instincts lead you" He explained

"Would I be able to…" I started to say

"You will, trust me" He said and stepped out of the room

"I guess I'm doing this solo" I mumbled as I waited anxiously

I stared at the door waiting and then I heard it; the faint heartbeat and the clicking of heels. It was a woman. My mind was counting her heartbeats as they got closer and then I could follow it; the rushing of blood through veins as it pumped through her heart. The slight breathing and very casual sway of the arms as being a little cocky; it had to be woman. Then I heard the other faint footsteps, but these were lighter, almost floating, and I easily recognized them as Vincent's. He had brought me my meal.

"Right this way ma'am" He said as I heard his hand on the doorknob and I was already at the door before he opened it

"Oh" The woman said as she almost bumped into me

"Indeed" I said as she seemed to blink at the sound of my voice. Her heart sped up and I could smell it; her blood rushing as a blush crept on her cheeks.

I couldn't control it; the thought of pulling her close to me and crushing her against my chest. I wanted to make her unable to move so I could bite that tender neck of hers before she could even scream. I was going to do it, but my mind willed me back surprising me.

"Please step inside" Vincent said as he eyed me curiously. I stepped back allowing her to step inside.

"Thank you" She said as he closed the door behind him

She was getting nervous; I could read it all over her face. The way she now stood very uncomfortably as she tried to keep as much distance between us and her. The way I was staring at her was telling her instincts to run.

"This feels wrong" I finally said, but the woman made no hint that she heard me as she squinted my way

"You shouldn't have such control" He said in astonishment

"I don't" I said as gritted my teeth together making the woman step back slightly

"Just give in" He said as he now stood next to the woman making her gasp

"I can't" I said as I squeezed my eyes shut

"Here" He finally said as I felt her warmth, she was right in front of me now

Her heart was racing, only making her blood attack my senses. She was breathing rapidly almost out of air. She was going to pass out soon if she didn't calm down. I wanted to think about many reasons why not to kill her, but I couldn't find any. There was no reason for this woman not to die. She was prey and I was the predator; it was that simple.

Without thinking, I grasped and crushed her against my chest like I had intended from the beginning and bit that sensitive neck of hers. Like I had thought, she barely gasped as her blood filled my mouth. I let out a growl as I felt the presence of another in the room, but still I kept my eyes shut as I kept drinking. Her body didn't go cold, but her heart stopped beating as she went limp in my arms and even so I still crushed her against me as I feared she would be ripped away from me.

"Satisfied?" Vincent asked as I pulled away from her and let her fall shamelessly

"I want more" I said as I wiped my mouth

Vincent picked up the woman's body and it hung limply in his arms. I glared as I saw her neck, it was mauled. It looked like I had chewed her but I hadn't, had I?

The next one that came wasn't such a debate as I quickly drank from them without a second thought.

"Extraordinary indeed" Vincent said as I drank the last drops of their blood

I let the body fall as I had with the last one, but this time I licked my lips clean. The feel of taking them was powerful, almost an adrenaline rush. By letting them fall on the floor like they were nothing was my way of shaming them for being inferior to me; to us.

I understood it now; what I was. There was them and there was us. They where inferior to us and therefore, they were the prey. It was just how it was; nothing but a food chain.


	4. Chapter 4

I never did get to rest. I was always training with Vincent. Time seemed to be pointless and I rarely knew when it was day or night. I wasn't allowed outside these walls for the mere fact that I was a new born. Even so, I felt like I had great control over my thirst. I often practiced with my food. I would chat them up for a bit and sometimes I would even dare myself to hug them or to be affectionate in any way, but usually that led to me killing them, so I knew my boundaries. I had great control considering that I was a new born, but not as much control as everyone else. I hated that this was my weak point. Having a human around me was like throwing a bucket of blood in my face. That only made me hate them even more, though a part of me knew it was wrong to hate them, but I couldn't help the detest that I felt. Everyone seemed to agree that they were worthless beings that can easily be taken care of. Everything I did or thought caused me pain because it didn't feel right; I wasn't right. I had great conflict within me as I fought myself constantly about stupid things, like why I felt bad for hating humans or why my body often felt heavy like if I was missing something.

Unable to explain my confusion and frustration, I became addicted to training. If I wasn't training with Vincent, then I was off by myself and sometimes I just watched others train, especially Vincent. This constant rigid training led to me to one day losing control. I felt that Vincent was going to beat me in one of our many one on one matches. He had me pinned to the floor and then in an attempt to push him off of me, I thrust both my hands towards his chest pushing him. Everything happened so quickly as I felt my eyes rage with immense heat and suddenly, he was engulfed in flames. I Began to panic right away as he let out screams of pain dropping to his knees buckling under his weight.

"_What do I do?" I screamed as I rushed around the room looking for water anywhere, "I'm so sorry!" I said as I tried to touch him but he simply crawled away from me._

_The pain in his eyes pained me as I saw him writhe in agony. This wasn't right; I hurt him. _

"_I need water" I repeated over and over until finally my hands became wet almost as if I had my hands under a water faucet, "Here!" I screamed as I walked over to him and started to shake my hands over him. the water spilled on to him like he was under a shower._

_The fire soon subsided and sizzled away as a now torched Vincent lay weakened on the ground. I didn't know how much pain he was in, but I needed to hold him. He let out rough breaths as he also clung to me and I whimpered. _

"_I'm so sorry" I dry sobbed into him as I rocked us back and forth._

"_It's okay. I'll heal" He said as a smile broke through his ashen face._

"_I'm sorry" I said again as I clutched him closer to me._

_The pain in my chest was unbearable. The thought of him gone because of my own two hands made me want to break. How could I live without him here? _

"_Isabella, look at me" He said as I felt his hand on my cheek, "Isabella, please" He repeated softly and I opened my eyes._

_He was no longer ashy. It almost seemed like he had rubbed charcoal over his pale skin. I could see him better now, but his clothes still had the evidence of what had happened. They were half burnt off. It must have been painful._

"_I'm sorry" I said again._

_He didn't say more as I cradled him in my arms even though he wasn't safe in my hands anymore. I felt selfish as I clutched him close to me and again I felt something was off. I brushed the feeling away as my mind only concentrated on Vincent._

By the end of the day he was moving about like if nothing had happened. At first we kept it a secret until eventually two more powers surprised us. I was scared that these immense powers could come out of me and they scared me especially after what happened with Vincent. I refused to practice with him or with anybody in general as I tried to control them. It was hard especially since my own emotions would back fire on me as at the slightest shift of distraction made me lose control.

I had the control of the four elements; fire, water, earth and wind. Fire was easiest to generate since it was anger or adrenaline based. It wasn't hard to activate, but to control was another thing. It was easy for the fire to spiral out of my control which is caused if I became too angered or if for a second I got distracted. Water, on the other hand, was more tricky because it was based more on the feeling of need and instability as most of the time I found myself dripping water when anxious or panicky. In a sense, it was easier to control like amount size, but most of the time it was harder to come across the water. I needed a source of water to activate my power; be it a pool of water or just a drop of it was enough.

Earth was another anger and adrenaline based power, which usually was activated by my emotions. I usually had to feel shaken to some how cause the ground underneath me to shake. It was easier to control because it used a lot of strength. Moving ground or rock was like moving weights which also involved agility because I usually had to move my arms physically so that the object would move as I pleased. Wind was also another panicky type of power. It usually crept up on me without me even noticing it. At the same time, it was like earth because when I moved it, I also had to use my arms physically, but it took less strength.

When we finally told Aro, he took pride in my powers, almost parading me around the grounds. He said they hadn't seen power like mine in decades and that I was truly the chosen one. At the announcement of my powers, he quickly began to assemble an army, which I was to command. I was to command 30 vampires and all these vampires were the best of the best. They had great powers and most were new recruits. Some were veterans, having been part of the guard for centuries. Vincent wasn't one of them, which I was grateful for. I didn't think myself capable of commanding him and much less of leading him in battle.

Most of the recruits were men and were not happy that I, a woman, had control over them, but they got over it soon. Even if they didn't, they had to swallow their pride. The little women that were part of my army were jealous and hated me with passion, but I didn't care. I knew that they could do little harm or affect me in any way.

I trained with my army, but at first, I was easy on them or like Aro said, "You're not enforcing your rightful power", which was hard to do at first. Slowly, I knew what Aro was talking about, the control that I had over them made me stronger as well. As the years went by and as I trained my army, we began to change, but I didn't know how. Its not like I could compare my personality now to back then, especially if I didn't know anything about "back then". Despite all this and my improving self-control, I was not allowed to step out of these walls as I spent most of my time with Vincent. He was the only one who even considered me a friend while everybody else seemed to keep their distance.

Life within these walls got pretty boring. Everything is regulated even when I eat. I hated that the most because unlike everyone in here, I had to feed more regularly because of my rigid workout habits and constant use of my powers. My powers were also my weakness despite being what made me strong. You could say I got special treatment because of it, which made me gain some enemies within my own army, but under Aro's word they had to obey me. The only one that I had trouble with was Abigail, a veteran from the guard who had unimaginable quick speed, but yet it played with her senses because moving that fast didn't let her take in her surrounding like she should. Her quick speed could be taken as both great skill and a weakness. Abigail also had the power of deceiving; you were never sure what was true with that girl, I guess that's why I was always on edge around her as well.

Soon, I felt we were all strong enough to battle and it was right on time as Aro got word that there was an uproar few miles just outside our walls; new borns popping up without a creator. Covens were complaining and at the same time coming forward so not to be blamed for these creations. It was nothing serious; still easy enough to hide from the stupid humans, but not from us, especially if we were on alert. Aro announced that our departure would be at eight tonight and there was a slight urgency in his order that didn't go missed by me, but I ignored it. He seemed to be rushing out as he made us pick up our pace to get ready once it got closer to eight.

"What's the urgency?" I asked Aro who hovered over me.

"Nothing, it just makes me nervous. It's your first time stepping out to a possible battle zone" He said with a worried smile, but his eyes didn't lie.

"I have more self-control than you give me credit for" I muttered as I made my way to the group of members that would be joining me today. Not all of us would be going to this disturbance, since it seemed a waste of traveling expense for such a little group of new borns.

"Now have a victorious trip" He said as he literally pushed me the last couple of steps toward the group.

As I sat in the car on my way to Greece, I became really anxious as I looked out the window trying to concentrate on the passing by blurred images, but my mind still remained on Aro's behavior. Aro never acted that nervous or so out of character.

"Why did Aro want us out so badly?" I finally asked Abigail who didn't turn to acknowledge me but still answered.

"He and his brothers had company coming" She answered

"Who?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow and she still didn't look at me.

"The Cullens" She answered

At the sound of that name, I felt this great warm feeling in my chest. I casually put my hand over it and sighed. That's when Abigail finally turned to face me, looking at me curiously.

"Did I know them?" I asked and she quickly looked away.

Everyone knew about my past but they never told me about it because they weren't allowed. Abigail didn't have to say anything to know that I did or at least I had to do something with them, I was sure of that.

"Will they be there when we come back?" I asked eagerly

"I doubt it" She replied

She was probably right. I had the feeling Aro did not want me anywhere near me them or why else would he have chased us away. It made me mad at how selfish Aro could be, but at the same time it made me more focused on the mission ahead.

We arrived at Greece in a couple of hours. The new born army had no clue we were coming or that's what we all assumed. They were only blood lust fueled vampires, who only gave into their animalistic instincts. We were driving past the forest when something hard landed on the car, which made Abigail slam the breaks. The cars behind us slammed into us, but luckily the only cars behind us were the rest of our group.

We all got out seeing that it was a young boy around the same age as me. He hopped off of the hood of the car and ran off into the forest. The rest followed me as I followed the young boy. As I reached the clearing, someone jumped on my back, which made me tumble to the floor. When I looked around I noticed that we were all surrounded and I quickly got to my feet to come face to face with my attacker. It was the same young boy. We circled each other while the others watched and I knew my army wouldn't do anything until I did the first move.

He ran towards me and then in one fast move I moved around him and I faced his back. I gave him a good kick in the back sending him to the floor and with that, all hell broke loose. There were growls and screams all over the place. I was scratching at the young boy when I heard a piercing scream that made me cover my ears. I saw Abigail and she was being attacked pretty badly by two female vampires. I looked around to see that the others were busy, so I ran to her. I leaped on her back surprising her and before she could react, I ripped her head off. Abigail quickly got a hold of herself and battled the other female. I turned my attention to the young boy, but he was no where in sight. I looked around to see that my army had the upper hand with their opponents and I smiled proudly when I was suddenly kicked in the back.

I turned around to see a girl. She lunged at me and I moved out of her way. I made the ground lift up making her trip and fall to the floor. I pinned her under me and scratched at her shoulders as I ripped her throat out and soon she was in shreds. I made a fire ball in my fist and let it fall onto her body and it was covered in flames. Then soon the rest of my army was throwing in the dead bodies of their opponents. The battle was too easy, but that is not what bothered me. It was that young boy who got away. I had a feeling that I was going to be seeing him again soon enough. I let out a rough breath and walked to Abigail who was wounded badly. I placed a hand on her shoulder as a nice gesture, but she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine" She said harshly and with the help of another member she walked off to our cars.

We drove back. but this time I drove while Abigail rested in the back seat curled up in a ball. She was a veteran and this had to be a low blow for her, so I respected her space as I let the car be filled with silence. The ride back home was hard since we were all tired and hungry, but it took all our will power not to get out and get a snack. We were not allowed to eat anything out of our home walls. The minute we got back to Voltera, we all literally ran into the dining room to find a meal waiting for us. After our quick meal, Aro called for me and my army.

We walked into the familiar big room and Aro glided towards me. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a small hug. I pulled away from him feeling used.

"Good job" He said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It was a joke" I said with a stern voice and he raised an eyebrow at my attitude, "It was too easy" I added

"Bella, you have become greatly skilled and so most battles might be easy to you, but to the rest" He said as he turned to the rest of my army, "Will be the hardest thing they ever do" He said and I nodded

"Aro?" I asked shyly and he eyed me curiously, obviously at the change of my tone of voice.

"Yes" He said looking at me as though trying to find what I wanted in my eyes.

"Since I fought one battle could you um… tell me something about my past" I said quickly and Aro took in a breath.

"Okay, I suppose" He said reluctantly.

"Isabella, when you were human you lived with your mother, but you visited California often with your father. Your mother got married when you were seventeen..." He said and seemed to concentrate for a while before he spoke again,

"You took the incentive and moved to Washington with your father. That's where we found you" He finished saying and I knew he would say no more.

"Thank you" I said and I was going to drop it, but then I remembered, "Who are the Cullens?" I asked and he glared at me and then turned to my army.

"Who told her?" He said with a hiss and I quickly made up an excuse.

"Nobody. For some reason that name came to my mind and I wondered if it meant anything" I said and Aro eyed me curiously, but still answered.

"Well I see your memory must be coming back to you. The Cullens were friends of yours..." He said and I smiled,

"Friends?" I said not able to control the gleeful feeling that rang in my voice and he nodded, "What else?" I asked and he thought about it for a while and then answered me,

"They refused to save you or more exact... He wouldn't" He said looking at me intently and my smile faded. I growled, "They left you to fend for yourself. They basically left you to die" He added

"I thought they were my friends?!" I said feeling betrayed

"They were, but like I told you, they didn't see you the same way, I suppose" He said and I turned around walking away.

I was adding another enemy to my list, the Cullens along with Victoria and her stupid army.

At the thought of their name I growled, which made my hands erupt in fire as I clenched them into fists. It took all my will for it to not get out of control. I couldn't believe I was happy to hear their name at first, but now that I knew what they had done to me, I hated them. I really wanted to hate them; to spit on their name, yet this warm feeling lingered in my chest and I growled in frustration. My human self must have been stupid; very stupid.

I stormed into my room slamming my door and blasted my radio. I sat there with my eyes closed and pretended to sleep. That was a little habit of mine that no one new about me. I was quite good at it, too. I was able to block out all sounds and simply concentrate on lifting my chest up and down letting my mind go blank as I seemed to leave the world behind me. As I laid down. it happened; my mind seemed to become fuzzy as an image came to my view.

_Was I dreaming? _I thought, butthat couldn't be I wasn't sleeping or better yet I can't sleep to have dreams.

I was in a field or better yet a girl that looked like me was in a field. I was looking at myself; I was sure of it, except this one was not as pale and her eyes weren't the sickening color of red. She had chocolate brown eyes instead and the more I looked at her, I realized she was human. I gasped, but she paid no attention to me, but to a boy who sat across from her. I couldn't really make out the boy since he had his back to me, but they were holding hands. I could tell by his hand that he was one of us as I saw his pale skin against hers. As I started walking to them, they disappeared and then I was "awake" again.

I looked around my room and then noticed that my song was finished. I turned off the stereo and decided to go talk to Aro and see when our next battle would be.

I needed something to distract me, now that my head felt heavy, but not as heavy as my heart.

I walked into the room to find it empty and with an unnecessary breath, I turned around to walk out, but I ended up bumping into Aro. He steadied me and then laughed his high pitch whiny laugh and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Aro, I was wondering when we will be fighting again" I asked

"Tomorrow" He answered

"Why so soon?" I asked surprised

"Is not like you need the rest" He said as he patted my shoulder and walked around me into the room.

"So, where are we going this time?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

"Just outside the city limits" He answered as he kept on walking and so I decided to take my leave.

I didn't have to look outside to know that the night was coming to an end and the day was starting. I started to hear more commotion within the house and heart beats. Tasting my venom in my mouth, I knew I would have to feed again.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was empty and I waited for my meal as I sat down at the table, tapping my fingers in frustration. This was taking longer than normal, but soon enough I heard that beating heart and I stood in anticipation. The door creaked open and the smell attacked my senses as I forced myself to stay by the table as the girl walked in.

"Hi" She said shyly as she stepped in fully and closed the door behind her.

"Hello" I said and she blushed at the sound of my voice.

I smiled as I still felt in control and motioned for her to sit down. She played with a strand of her hair as she sat down and looked at me.

"You're really pretty" I commented and she blushed more only making me smile.

I was feeling good about my self-control, so I decided to stand by her. She became tense as her heart started to beat erratically.

"You're really pretty, too" She said stuttering causing me to laugh.

"And you smell good, too" I added as I pulled back her hair leaving her neck exposed.

"Thank you" She said hesitantly.

"I bet you taste good, too" I said making her gasp as she slightly slid off the seat, but caught herself, only amusing me more.

"Are you going to…" She started to say, but couldn't bring herself to finish. I spun her around in the chair making her face me.

"Don't ask questions" I said as I snarled lightly making her yelp, but she quickly placed her hands on her mouth.

"It's not nice to play with your food" Vincent said making me snarl, but I kept my eyes on her.

In a blur, I had my mouth on her throat and her breath was caught. She fainted as I drank her dry.

"You're no fun" I finally said as I let her fall on the floor and turned to face Vincent.

"So how was it?" He asked with a smirk.

That simple action made my chest fill with warmth. Something about that seemed so familiar.

"I did great! Not once did I want to kill her" I said as I ran into his arms making him laugh as he held me tight.

"You're improving" He commented

"Improving? I think I'm past that, I'm great" I said

"You're right" He said as he placed a small kiss on my cheek making me smile as I bit on my bottom lip.

"So, why did you cut my meal short?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"Your army talked to me and they wish to train some more. I was wondering if you would like to join us" He asked and I nodded.

I wanted to feel proud that my army asked for help, but it bothered me that they went to Vincent and not me; their leader. I was irritated, but I knew that it was my own fault as I had failed to make connections with anyone else, but Vincent.

We walked into the training room to find everyone there already training amongst each other. At first, nobody noticed me when I walked in, but that soon changed when I walked to the wall with all the spiked weapons. I turned to my army who now all paid attention to me.

"Who wants to battle me?" I asked as I smirked. I chose a spiked flail.

To my surprise, Abigail stepped forward and I grinned. I motioned her to take her pick and she picked the same weapon.

We circled each other and she lashed at me first, but I quickly moved out of the way by jumping back. I lashed at her and she also moved out of the way, but the ball scraped her cheek. Abigail growled in anger and lashed at me more furiously as I did the same. Our chains locked, throwing us out of balance for a second. We both pulled at the same time making her take the chain out of my grasp and Abigail smiled wide in triumph as I glared at her. She took her chance and ran towards me lashing at me at the same time, but I jumped over her, pressing one of my hands on her back, which made her fall onto the floor. I gripped my chain that lay on the floor and turned around still in a crouching position lashing at her. The chain wrapped around her ankle tightly and I pulled it back so she fell backwards, dragging her forward. I jumped on and her gripped her throat so tight, that if she were human, I would of snapped her neck or maybe decapitated her. She struggled under me and growled furiously, but soon she gave up, giving me an annoyed look. I got up and offered her my hand, but like last time she tossed it aside and got up herself.

I turned to the rest of my army waiting for a new challenger, but no one stepped forward. I took this time to give them a lecture as I paced back and forth.

"First, never assume that you have the upper hand" I stated as I eyed Abigail for a second before looking at everyone else, "Second, make sure that every move you make is calculated" I said as I did a backward flip at the same time turning in the air, so I landed still facing them.

"Show off" I heard someone mutter, but I ignored it.

"Third, never bite off more than you can chew" I said lastly with a smirk.

I knew very well that I was arrogant and that's why my army disliked me, but I was the leader for a reason. That's how I maintained control.

"Vincent, show them something that they don't know" I said casually as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

He took the leadership role well as he took center attention and demonstrated some moves for hand to hand combat. He showed them easy tricks and turns to get out of sticky situations.

"Isabella, if you would" He said as he motioned me forward.

I eyed him curiously as I walked up to him.

"Lay down" He ordered and I simply smiled as I did as he asked.

"Now, let's say your opponent has you pinned" He said as he placed his hand on my neck at the same time straddling me.

"Your opponent is about to rip your head off" he said leaning forward letting me feel his cool breath on my neck as his teeth grazed my skin.

"Your automatic response is to try and rip their hands from you" He said as I placed my hands on his wrist.

"But the best option is to do a surprise attack on their face" He said and I placed my right hand on his cheek tenderly as he smirked, "If out of reach, their shoulders should work, too" He added

I slid my hand down his check hovering slightly over his neck and placed it on his shoulder. I smirked as I felt something poke my belly button. I gripped his shoulder tight making him wince and took my chance. I flipped us over. I straddled him now as I had both my hands on his neck.

"Distraction works well, too" I said

My army clapped in amusement just at the two entrance doors slammed open, drawing our attention. Aro came in with a worried face and I was in front of him in a flash.

"The army that was just outside the city limits is here. They are attacking! We need you out there now!" He said and he didn't need to say it twice.

We reached the guard who were already fighting with the rogue vampires and they seemed to be handling themselves. When the guard spotted us they casually walked away, which confused the other vampires until they saw us arriving; automatically switching opponents. Many eyed me, but some eyed other potential opponents, but no one mattered to me except that young boy who I saw in middle of all the others. He was the same one from last time and he recognized me as well, I could tell as he smiled at me.

I didn't think, I just ran. I jumped on him and he let me drop him on the floor and he simply smiled at me.

"You're weak…" He said rolling us over pining me under him, "You'll be nothing" He added with a growl and then I punched him in the face.

He simply smiled at me and was gone again like before. I screamed in frustration and punched the ground. In that moment, something struck me in the stomach and I looked down to realize that some one pierced me with some type of spear that went right through me. I got up as my skin began to crack around the object falling to the ground. I turned to see a man smiling and some members of my army had stopped only to look on confused, but I shook my head disapproving of their stillness.

"Keep fighting you fools" I said as I gripped the object and pulled it out of me throwing it aside.

I looked at the man and he glared at him, but I just smiled and with my power I made a spike rise from the ground and pierce him, but unlike his; he would not able to get out of it. I made the spike burst into flames and soon his body was gone. I turned and fought the remaining vampires along side my army not using my powers once. The battle went on for a while, but it soon finished with me and my army as winners, which did not a surprise me.

When we reached Aro, we all assumed we would be welcomed with open arms or Aro's proud attitude, except we were greeted by a very emotionless expression. I stepped forward as my army stood back and we could all feel the heavy atmosphere. He looked at everyone before addressing me.

"There has been a change. Victoria has recruited all her troops to go meet her" He said as he eyed me.

"Where?" I asked and he seemed to hesitate for a while before answering.

"Forks, Washington" He said

"Why there?" I asked remembering that place was my home when human.

"That's where she is" He simply answered keeping it short and I knew that there was nothing to argue.

"When?" I asked

"Soon. Tomorrow would be best" He said and I nodded.

"How are we getting there?" I asked

I wasn't quite sure how I would handle being in a plane or having to fake doing human things such as breathing.

"Teleporting" He said and my eyes widened, "Some of the guard will go with you and one of them has the power to teleport. He will take you there and back" He explained.

I nodded and took my leave. I walked to my room and sat down on my couch. I put on some music.

Like last time, I had a "dream". This time I was on a plane with a pixie like girl and we were talking. Then the scenery changed and I was in car speeding through what I recognized as Italy. Then I was running somewhere, but I couldn't see my surroundings, I just knew were I was going and in front of me was the same guy from the meadow, but I still couldn't see his face. Just when I was getting close it seemed as though he was getting further away and just when I was about to lose hope he stretched out his hand to me and I did the same. I felt a type of euphoria feeling as our finger tips made contact. I was about to reach his hand completely when I was awoken by a loud 'thud'. I opened my eyes to see an annoyed Abigail.

"God, we have been calling you for hours. Come on, we're leaving" She said slamming my door shut again. I quickly went into my closet and changed clothes and ran out.

"Isabella" Vincent said making me stop just outside the room before entering it.

"Vincent" I said turning around to face him.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck" He said

"Thank you" I said as he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Be safe" He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I held him tighter, not wanting to let him go as he ran a hand through my hair. Those simple words had my chest filling with warmth once again.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I admitted as I looked up to face him.

"Probably lack your incredible fighting skills" He teased and I laughed before placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth making him gasp.

I loved him. I knew that very well, but there was just something about the way that I loved him that felt wrong. It didn't feel right to love him. I stepped back as my hand was locked in his and we stood there before he let go. I gave him one last smile before turning around and entering the room.

Little words were spoken as we all gathered in a big circle as we held hands. A young man stepped in the middle and concentrated hard as his body seemed to become wavy, but then soon, everyone looked like him. My body felt very calm and yet at the same time, electricity ran through my limbs and soon, everything around us was mixing together like water colors. Then, our surroundings became clear and we were in an opening; a clearing. That's when we all let go. We took in our surroundings. We started checking for escape routes or things that might help us if things got bad. As I looked around, I spotted her a red haired woman and some how I knew it in the pit of my stomach; that it was Victoria.

I let out a growl, which got everyone's attention and Victoria slowly emerged with her troops behind her.

"I see you're not dead like everyone thinks" She said smirking, but I simply glared at her and she continued, "I knew you were the one everyone was talking about, the chosen one. I wonder how the Cullens didn't know. I did, but obviously they didn't care about you enough to find out and to think you risked your human life for them once" She said mockingly and I growled at her.

Great, like I needed another reason to hate the Cullens. As a human, I had risked my life for them, but they didn't care, those bastards. Every being in me wanted to hate them, but why do I still care for them then? I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged at Victoria and she laughed as she easily avoided me.

"You are pathetic Bella" She said taunting me.

Bella... That sounded so weak! And innocent. That wasn't me!

I glared at her as we began to circle each other.

"Are you just going to talk all night or fight me?" I growled as I kicked dirt in her face.

And so the fight began.


	6. Chapter 6

The fight had been going on for a while now and it seemed endless as everyone seemed to be everywhere. It was frustrating me, especially since Victoria was so easily able to escape and dodge most of my attacks. She was almost like a gazelle as she kept twisting and jumping out of my grasp at the very last minute. She was a quick one, but not quick enough. Maybe I was a little guilty of playing around a bit too, but not anymore.

I gave Victoria one hard punch that sent her flying right into a tree. The tree snapped under her weight making her tumble to the floor. I quickly rushed towards her jumping on her. She gave me a good kick in the stomach that sent me flying into the air the opposite way. I landed hard on the ground making dirt fill the air. Victoria saw this as an opportunity and pinned me to the ground as she gripped my throat tight in one of her hands. She bit down hard on my shoulder and in return I gave her a kick in the ribs that made her roll off me with a loud grunt. I quickly got on top of her and scratched her face making her scream in pain as she pushed me off of her.

We both stood up and circled again as we continued playing this cat and mouse game.

"This is going nowhere" She finally said growling making me laugh.

"What, you want to give up, Victoria?" I said with a smirk

"You little…" She started to say but I didn't let her finish as I made the ground under her rise and threw her off balance. I was tired of this game and I was going to pull out the big guns just for her.

I launched myself at her surprising her and got her in a choke hold. I held her arms behind her as I pressed my forearm against her throat. I pressed my knee against her back making her fall on her knees making me kneel behind her.

"Don't" She said as I laid her flat on her stomach.

I just laughed and I pressed her against the ground more as I made the dirt wrap around her body like a blanket.

"What is this?" She asked as the dirt began to crawl all over her.

"You see, Victoria. I'm not the weak little human you used to know" I said as I pulled away from her letting the dirt fully wrap around her.

I got too excited and let my guard down for a second as I got cocky. She quickly broke the dirt mold and was speeding away from me and I cursed under my breath as I ran after her. I waved my hand making an invisible shield of wind as she suddenly came to a halt making me crash into her. We both rolled on the ground trying to get the upper hand quickly shifting positions to be on top.

"I've underestimated you" Victoria said as she pinned me down.

Smartly, she had my hands behind my back pressing them against my body and the ground underneath me. I didn't need my hands to make my powers move, but that did throw me off for a bit when she once again bit down hard on my shoulder making me scream.

"Fuck you" I spat glaring at her. I shook the ground underneath us like an earthquake, giving me enough time to get away from her hold.

"You're weak" I said as gripped her wrists tightly holding her against me, "You're much lower than me" I said as I raised my leg and gave her a hard kick against her stomach.

With a snap, her body was on the floor as I still held on to her arms. She looked at me surprised as she still failed to register what had happened. I looked on, amused as her faced turned to horror and turned to look at her empty shoulders and screamed in anguish.

"You're nothing" I said as I dropped her arms and stepped on them. They cracked like glass underneath my feet.

In a flash I was behind her and gripped her head in my hands.

"Please don't" She begged but I simply chuckled.

I had no need to forgive this woman. This hatred for her was building up inside me, but I didn't know why, which only made me hate her more. She did try to kill me as a human. It was only right that I kill her now.

"Good-bye" I whispered in her ear and with one turn, her head snapped off.

Her body fell on the floor as her head still remained in my hands. I gladly let it drop as I stood up and looked at her mangled body. I rubbed my palms together slightly before making my right hand burst into flames. I flicked it onto Victoria's body and watched as it was eaten by the fire. I looked away from her already ashen body and saw many vampires that were on Victoria's side run away at the sight of her death. I smiled proudly as I saw that my army was alright and, as a matter of fact, some where standing over their own opponent's ashen bodies. As I followed with my eyes the cowardly vampire's fleeing, I spotted _them_ off to the edge of the clearing.

The pixie girl and the guy from my 'dreams' stood still as they also stared back at me with the same look of confusion. He made a move to come forward but the pixie like girl held his arm and shook her head. He glared at her and then they looked at each other intensely as though if they were talking yet all they were doing were staring at each other while the guy simply shook his head as if not agreeing with something. He looked in so much pain when he turned to gaze at me again that I had to look away for a second before looking at him again.

I didn't know what it was, but something inside of me wanted to go and kiss him and hug him. I wanted to run into his arms and have him hug me protectively and tell me everything was going to be alright. I wanted to place my cold lips against his in a warm embrace as we kissed, slowly testing the waters before letting the passion flow through us. I opened my mouth and only one name came to mind as this tingling sensation was creeping up through my mind.

"Edward?" I whispered and at that moment this great pain came over me and I grabbed my head.

The ground started shaking and the wind was going wild as fire was coming out of my hands without my control. I felt out of control as I tried to pull myself together, but I was failing miserably. My legs gave out under my great stress and as I fell to the floor, Abigail held me tight also trying to keep me together. Slowly my army and the guard were making a circle around us and as they did I could barely see the guy and pixie like girl looking my way with worried expressions. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep.

It was a real dream, but it was different. Everything was coming back to me ten fold as my mind made space for the new information and memories.

My memories with my mother Rene and when she finally found her soul mate in Phil. I liked him but needed to give them their space.

My memories of visiting my father, Charlie, in Forks every summer until I was fourteen, until I put my foot down, and we agreed on a two week vacation in California.

My memories of moving to Forks with my father.

My memories of Forks high and making new friends including the most important one, Edward.

My memories of Edward and the Cullens.

My memories of James, Laurent and Victoria.

My memories of those months that Edward broke my heart.

My memories of Jacob and the pack. As well of my junky days with adrenaline.

My memories of Italy and the Volturi.

My memories of my father's death and of my comatose days refusing anyone's help.

My memories of being in the hospital and that dreadful night the Volturi finally came for me.

It all swirled in my head. It gave me a major headache and each memory was painful until I finally woke up to see Aro and the rest of my army looking at me.

"You bastard!" I growled as I stood up and he simply chuckled.

"I see you have gotten your memory back, Bella" He said as I glared at him and I made a move to go towards him.

Then my army, what was my army, stepped in between me and Aro. I looked at them surprised and Aro continued.

"You see Bella, my dear? you have no more control" He said as I looked at him stupefied.

"Bella, your free" He said and with those words, I was out of there in a heart beat.

Once I was out of the city limits, I started thinking. How am I going to get back with no money? I let out a frustrated scream. I punched the air and then I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned around to see the boy.

"Why hello Bella" He said with a smirk as I glared at him.

"What do you want" I asked and he smiled evilly.

"You" He said and then everything went black.

I was still awake but I had no senses at all. I was limp in his arms as he ran us somewhere. I wondered were this guy was taking me, but I didn't feel fear. I was going to give it to him. He didn't know who he was messing with. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long when I opened my eyes to see. I couldn't move at all. I struggled but I couldn't move anything. I looked at my body to see why, but there was nothing holding me. I was simply laying down as if nothing. I heard a chuckle and I turned to see the boy walk in. I growled at him and he just laughed.

"Please, it's my power" He said

"What is your power?" I asked

"I made your mind think that your body doesn't work" He stated as if it was nothing.

"Who are you?"

"Me? well my name is kyle" He said smiling

"What do you want with me?" I asked and instead of answering me, he caressed my cheek.

I moved my face away from him and he just laughed at my attempt. He grabbed my face forcefully and kissed me. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth and as he forced his way in, I bit his tongue and he pulled away. He screamed in pain and glared at me.

"You bitch!" He said as he slapped me.

I turned to face him and smiled wider. He just glared at me and once again he grabbed my face forcefully and then I noticed that I was able to feel my body a little. This time when he pressed his lips against mine, I kissed him back. It surprised him making him pull away.

"What?" I asked innocently and he just smiled as he kissed me again.

All too soon, I was able to move my body. I pulled him by his hair and flipped us over and I pinned him to the floor and with my other hand I covered his eyes. He struggled and cursed and then I used one of my powers that I hadn't gotten around to practice much. I took in his power and used it against him. I got up and dusted my hands off. He wouldn't wake until a couple of hours. I looked through his pockets and he had a good amount of cash and what was this?

_Keys.. _I thought as I tossed them in the air with a smile.

Today must be my lucky day.

"Kyle, to be fair you did try to kill me. I don't need you causing trouble for me back home. You understand" I said and with a snap his body was engulfed in flames.

I walked out to see a red mustang waiting for me.

I drove to the airport and left the car there. I got on the first plane to the United States, but the only one going anywhere near it was one that was headed to Canada. I couldn't pass it, so I got on the one that went to Canada.

I got off the plane and to my surprise, it landed near a small town. I decided to "walk" there and once I was in city limits, I did really walk in a human pace. I reached a hotel room and walked into the main office. The young man behind the desk gasped and blushed and the sight of me. I wanted him. I'm sure my eyes turned coal black and he suddenly trembled in fear. I stepped forward and then I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't do this… I couldn't and faster than humanly possible, I ran out. I lunged myself at the first animal that came my way.

After my feast, I went back to the city, but to a different hotel this time. I got a room for one night. I needed to freshen up. Once it was morning, I decided to be on my way. Along my way, I "borrowed" a car. I took off to my destination; Forks, Washington. The whole drive was a big hassle, especially at the border of Canada and the United States, but I dazzled my way in. As I neared Forks, I could feel myself jump with excitement.

I was almost there when suddenly, I remembered what happened here. I had seen Edward and Alice. Why didn't Edward get me? Or Alice? Did they not want me?

And at the thought of that I slammed on the brakes and stopped in the middle of the freeway. Thankfully, no one else was on the road. I banged my head against the wheel in frustration. I know I shouldn't think this way, but what if they didn't want me? Why hadn't they come to get me once the Voltur had taken me?


	7. Chapter 7

Despite contemplating whether or not to go, I was still driving their way. I was mad and very much confused, but nothing seemed more right, but to go to them. My heart ached for them and my body needed their comfort. I didn't want to know. I just wanted to go back to the life that I knew. I wanted my sanity back. I remembered everything that I had done under the Volturi's control. I hated myself. As much as I had to forgive, they had to forgive as well. I had killed. Taken human lives for years as if it was nothing.

I gripped the steering wheel as I drove into the familiar dirt path. I could feel it bending under my strength. How would they forgive me when I couldn't forgive myself? I willed myself to get a hold of me as I approached their home. I expected something totally different, not the entire Cullen family outside waiting for me. I slammed on my breaks surprised. I turned off the car and looked at them. Alice ran up to the car and pulled open my door before I could even react.

She pulled me by my arm and instead of just pulling me out, it made me tumble on to the ground. I laid on the ground confused as I looked up to see a worried Alice. She looked petrified and somehow I knew that everything would be okay, I laughed. She looked at me confused, but soon she joined me. We laughed as she helped me up.

"I'm sorry" She said helping me dust myself off.

"It's okay" I said giving her a small smile.

"Bella, I've missed you so much" She said and sobbed into my shoulder as she crushed me into a hug.

If I were human, it might have killed me. I hugged her back equally affected by our reunion.

"Alice, we don't want to kill her" Esme said

Alice let go of me to let Esme lock me in another death grip hug. I knew the hugging fest wasn't over when Esme pulled away and it was Carlisle's turn to give me a hug. Thankfully, it was a normal one. Jasper also gave me a hug, which surprised me, but I returned his wide smile. He was probably being affected by everyone's emotions. Then it was Emmett who gave me another death grip hug, but he also lifted me up, which made me squeal in surprise. When he put me down, Rosalie gave me an awkward one arm hug. I smiled warmly at her, which she returned.

I looked around and the most important person in my life was not there. My smile fell as I was confused by his absence. Alice shook her head and smiled at me.

"He's in his room. He kind of thinks we imagined you. He believes that we've gone crazy" Alice explained

"Why does he think that you guys imagined me?" I asked

"Bella, we all thought you were dead. It wasn't until the day that I saw you at the battle field that I knew you were alive. I had to drag Edward out of the house, the rest of the family was hunting. He thinks that we imagined the whole thing" Alice said shaking her head.

"Is that why you guys didn't come looking for me?" I asked quietly

"Yes. The Volturi were careful with their decisions and since none of them were directly linked with us, there was no way to know that you were with them. When I saw you with the Volturi's army coming to Forks, everything made sense" She explained

"That explains a lot. I'm just glad that you guys hadn't abandoned me" I said with a small smile.

"We would never abandon you. If I hadn't seen you coming then we would have planned a breakout for you" She said smiling

"Thanks" I said

"Now, go on" She said as she turned me towards the house, "We are going to leave, okay. To give you guys some privacy" Alice added and if I could, I would have blushed.

"What if..." I started to say, but Alice cut me off.

"He still loves you. No matter what"

"Okay..."

"Now, go" She said giving me a push towards the house.

I walked up into their home admiring how little it had changed. I sighed unnecessarily as I took the staircase up to the second floor. I was walking at a humanly slow pace as I reached Edward's room. My stomach was filled with butterflies as I knocked lightly. I waited and heard no answer. I knocked a couple of more times and after no replies, I decided to walk in. I opened the door to see Edward laying on his couch stiff as a plank. The only light in the room came from his stereo. I stood there waiting for him to acknowledge my presence, but he kept his eyes closed. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him.

I stood over him seeing if he would acknowledge me then, but he remained still. Tentatively, I placed my hand on his shoulder and he just shrugged it off. I smirked at his reaction and held myself from throwing myself at him.

"Leave me alone Alice" Edward said sternly

"I'm not Alice" I said with a smirk

Suddenly he was at his feet, standing only inches away from me. He looked at me with wide eyes as if not believing. I simply nodded as if answering his silent question. He shakily touched my cheek lightly as he traced every inch my face as I closed my eyes. His touch was so relaxing to me. I wanted to fall into his arms, but he was not ready. I didn't know how long we stood like that, but it felt nice. Finally, Edward spoke.

"If I've truly gone crazy, I don't care anymore. As long as I get to see you, I don't care" He whispered; his voice tired as his arms wrapped around me.

I sighed at his hug. I hugged him equally, letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere. He kissed my hair as I pressed my cheek into his chest, marveling at his touch. He pulled away to be able to meet my gaze. I was waiting for this; he kissed me. It was one of those guarded kisses, but I soon felt him throwing out all the rules as he parted my mouth. Our tongues joined in a dance that I wished would never end. We clung to each other desperately and all too soon, we pulled apart. I smiled at him and he simply hunched over placing his head at the crook of my neck.

"I'm real, Edward" I simply said as I rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry" He simply said

I sat Edward back on his couch and I joined him. He looked at our locked hands and pulled them to his lips. I shivered at his touch. I needed him now, more than anything. I crawled on top of him pushing him to lay down. I laid on top of him as he circled his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his chest. With one of my fingers I made a circle motion on his biceps all the way to his chest. After a while of that Edward put a finger under my chin and made me face him as he smiled at me. He placed a tender kiss on my lips.

Then in one swift motion he moved us, so that I was under him. He kissed me again, but this time passionately, which I was glad to return. He was quenching a hunger that I felt for him. I drowned in it as he trailed kisses all the way to the base of my throat. He sucked the crook of my neck as I gasped. He trailed kisses back all the way to my ear and nibbled on it. I let out a soft moan and then what I was waiting to hear came out of his lips.

"I love you" He whispered

His cool breath against my skin gave me shivers of want. I kissed him with desperation as if this moment couldn't last long. I trailed kisses from his neck to his ear. He let out a grunt as I teased his lobe between my teeth.

"I love you" I whispered in return.

The END


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hi, Guys!**

**Well, because of editing choices, I no longer have a chapter eight. I decided to join a couple of chapters and that resulted with me having to join both chapter seven and eight, making it simply chapter seven.**

**I noticed that I have had new and recent traffic on this story and I hope that you guys like the changes. I know, I did! It was so formatted and grammatically incorrect! I wrote this story SIX years ago. That's crazy! Anyways, when I looked back at my old work, I couldn't even get past the first sentence. I was embarrassed. **

**I appreciate all the love this story has gotten and I am really happy that I can finally give you guys a BETTER version. It's still not great, but frankly I don't have the heart to get into this story anymore. Just trying to simply edit it was hard. I battled with being interested in this story after SIX years. I am glad, though, that I have finished it.**

**I know I have gotten a couple of reviews about a sequel and frankly, I can't do that. I could barely get through it and let alone a SEQUEL. I know, I sound horrible, but I have simply moved on from it. If anyone is up for the challenge then they are welcome to do a sequel for it. Just PM me with your request or ideas and if approved, go ahead.**

**If I were to do a sequel for this. I think it would consist of Vincent, of course. I would probably bring back Abigail, who knows. If you have something along those lines, then hit me up.**

**Well, I know this isn't the best story, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyways, now onto some more recent stuff. I am currently editing ALL my old stuff, which will take FOREVER. It's kind of intimating, but I've made it my mission to make them better. **

**So, my recent stories will get neglected a bit. I'm sorry! But it is what it is. I can only multitask so much. I have been working on Imprinting though in small intervals, so not to fall behind. Be on the look out for a new chapter in that :) A bit of a warning, thought, its a Jacob/Edward story.**

**Anyways, I think I have talked enough. **

**For all of you who have said positive stuff (even when it was all crappy) about this story and who favorited it, you're all awesome!**

**I love you guys!**

**Love,**

**Vampireacoholic**


End file.
